


Wings of Slifer

by GhostMoon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Angst, Don't read, Experimentation, Kidnapping, Monsters, Obelisk, RA - Freeform, Slifer, i am trash, i have no life, kill me, winged people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostMoon/pseuds/GhostMoon
Summary: I wrote this three years ago. I may not continue. I will if enough people like it. A secret cult has been roaming the desert kidnapping children and experimenting on them. Their goal? Take the Egyptian throne. Atem the prince of Egypt will do anything bring this group down. With recent events of escaped experiments the cult's plans need to change. This begs the question, what happens if two god cards are played face up and another face down?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will only continue if enough people ask. Like seriously written three years ago. Don't judge me. 8-8 ( i already feel the shamming from you Kayla)

Yugi’s POV

I sat in the corner of my cell. I could keep warm by wrapping my pure-white feathery wings around my body. Someone screamed from the lab down the hall. Other people, with extra, um… parts added to them, started whispering from their cells saying, “Probably another test subject.” “It sounds like it’s another young child.” “Poor kid…”

If I weren’t trapped inside this cage I would rip Marik and Bakura to shreds.

“You and I both know that that would be a death sentence,” my friend of light whispered into my ear. Any time I mentioned the light floating next to me the other hybrids would just brush it off. They probably thought that I had finally cracked. I don't blame them.

Shouts sounded from down the hall and the sound of a young boy yelled, “Get away from me!” A loud clang resounded from the hallway that stretched from the cage-pit to a laboratory. What we monsters call the shadowlands because if you were sent back there you either suffered unspeakable pain or you did not come back at all. Many sounds have been heard from back there, but this was different. I pressed my face up to the iron bars, trying to see what had occurred.

My amethyst eyes started to glow, as the sound of footsteps seemed to grow louder, closer, and stronger. A small pale boy came sprinting around the corner. He had black spiky hair with golden bangs that looked like lightning. He was drenched in blood, it ran in cadmium streams down from his new wings and tail, and pooled together on the frigid stone floor where he nearly collapsed. He frantically gulped in terrified breaths and just beyond him was another ghastly sight.

A small girl with blond knee-length hair that turned into purple as it reached the tips stood right behind the hurt boy. Two fluffy black ears that ended in a crimson red lay flattened against her head while her black tail that stood puffed out, hung low between her legs with its purple tip showing from behind her pale skinny legs. While nearly every inch of her petite body was stained in a not so mysterious red liquid.

The boy’s eyes widened as he saw the rows of cages that held me along with the other hybrid prisoners. My eyes mirrored the boy’s surprised reaction when I caught sight of his crimson and amethyst eyes. Not only were my eyes glowing, but so was his one amethyst eye.

He quickly snapped out of his trance and spoke in a soft but commanding tone, “Kitsune, take these keys and start opening the cages! We are getting everyone out of here!”

The girl grabbed the rusty keys and called back, “Brother? Can we get everyone out of here in time?” The keys turned slowly, but unlocked the cages one by one.

“We can try,” the boy muttered under his breath as he ran over to my cage and started picking the lock with a claw that sprung from his finger where his nail should have been.

“Why aren’t you saving yourself and your sister?” My voice was raspy due to all of my screaming from the tests I have endured.

“What is your name?” He answered my question with a question.

“Y-Yugi,” my voice nearly failed me, as I hardly remembered the last time my name was used.

“Well Yugi, I am saving all of you because none of us deserves a life spent in a cage,” The boy’s eyes sparkled with kindness. Some of the built up insanity that had accumulated over the pain filled months started to release its hold on my heart. This strange sense of comfort grew as the lock unhitched. I ran out of my cage and started unlocking the others and in no time every hybrid was out of their cage.

“Okay everyone!” They boy who saved us waved his hand back and forth. “Does anyone know where the exit is?”

Another boy who was in the cage next to me hopped up and down. “It’s down the hall and to the left. Leave it to Joey to get all ya out of here,” he exclaimed, pleased with himself.

“Great! Joey, you lead the way. Everyone else, avoid those guards and follow Joey. Let’s go!” The boy grabbed his sister’s arm and ran out of the room.

The soft patter of skin on stone reverberated off the walls, as the group turned left down another hall. This hall was darker than the last, with only a flickering dusty bulb. It dangled over the one old rusted door at the back. 

This is it! The exit! The need to get out tore through my being, as I threw myself at the door desperately trying to pry it open, to no avail. Did we come this far to be held back by another silly door?! No, as quick as the doubt spread it vanished as Kitsune pulled out her ring of keys. With a rusty sounding click the door was pushed open by Joey and another boy who called himself Tristan. Sunlight poured into the hall, as the door fully opened and it bathed the children in a warm glow. A few cringed because they had never seen the colors of dawn before.

We were all so happy that our minds were buzzing and the next moments started to blur together…

We stepped out into the desert and smelled fresh air for the first time in years; is this what fresh air is like?

Marik’s darkly cloaked guards followed us; get back here you rats!

The boy screamed at us; run.

I grabbed his sister’s hand and I flew up into the sky as quickly as possible; save my sister!

The other hybrids were already in front of me; hurry up!

I looked back to see a rayless rose liquid staining the dusty sands; is that blood?

A scream shook the girl’s body lying in my arms; YAMI!

 

The scream is what did it. The scream had broken through the dream and to my ears, as if I could still hear her screaming. I shot up in my bed screeching at the top of my lungs. My body had sheen of cold sweat under the soft covers of the royal bed.

Not a second later a tall tanned man ran into the room. “Yugi are you alright?” He asked gently hugging me in the process. Messy, black, spikes of hair stood up on his head and his blond bangs peaked out around his crown. 

After I was set free that night Atem, the prince of Egypt, took me in when his guards saw Kitsune and I wandering the streets along with the other hybrid escapees. Though I am reminded of that specific morning whenever I look into his eyes, for they hold the very same crimson eyes that had shone so brightly in the one hybrid that didn’t escape that terrible prison, the one we left behind, and the one we abandoned even though he never abandoned us.

Now I lie in a palace on a plush bed fit for a king, or a prince in my case, while that boy is tortured by those horrifying monsters.

Every day now Atem has been teaching me magic. The ancient arts that few are gifted with. So I can grow stronger, so Kitsune and I can save that boy, as the strength of a thousand suns flowed throughout my body; Because, I hold the spirit of Ra, the creator of light, within my soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Atem’s POV

Yugi’s nightmares have gotten worse as the moons pass. Almost every night his nightmares chase him from sleep and me to his room to comfort him until his breathing evens out again. I myself am traumatized by the horrific images each night. 

Why? Well, this is because, I hear and see what others are thinking. Obelisk, the creator of earth and the mind, chose me as a human and bonded to my soul and thus giving me this power. 

Although, sometimes I truly believe that it’s a curse.

This day is like no other, as I sit beside my father in the throne room. My head was resting heavily in my hand. It had been another long day of going through requests from the people. I have spoken to father about this issue, but he could spare no more than a few soldiers and six scouts. I would like to send more out, but there are two bandits that are at the top of the wanted list. My father mentioned their names once during a meeting with his high council, but it escapes me now due to this underground lab that we have yet to discover.

Yami. That boy who is trapped underneath the desert must be out there. Each day I send out the scouts to out to search for that hell hole. My face lights up whenever they come back, only for it to fall as no word of his whereabouts were found.

My chest heaved as I let out a heavy sigh. I was beginning to loose hope. I lowered my chin into my palm, letting my jaw get crushed between my skull in my hand. The importance of listening to a citizen who wished for water to be brought to the sick became distant, as my mind began to wander. I wonder if I could pick up on his thoughts, I thought to myself. I am mentioned a blue severe, serving as my field of mind, growing as I picked up on more thoughts as it gradually enlarged. The field entered the city searching for Yami's thoughts. Nothing, only thoughts of, what will we eat for dinner or that little brat stole my bread, reached my mind. 

I need to find him. I extended the the blue light farther than I have ever gone before, out into the desert, out in the unknown. I stretched it further and further, trying to get any read on anyone's thoughts out there and wasteland. 

"Turn back..." A voice whispered to me and it didn't sound friendly at all.

"A screamed as pain erupted from my head. Suddenly, I was not in the throne room anymore. 

Two tall figures stood in front of me, both adorned in robes. Unable to see their faces I tried to ask, "who are you?" But no sound came out of my mouth. Wait. I looked around to see rows of cages and miserable hybrids that inhabited the area behind the rusty bars. Terror seeped into my bones as the cloaked figures drew closer to me. The bars creaked when a key was put into the slot and the metal bars dragged across the dusty floor. One of the figures reached forward and grabbed me by the arm, roughly pulling me to my feet.

What is he going to do with me?! I tried to struggle, but like my voice my limbs would not budge. Panic rose in my cheats as I felt sweat drip down my skin or, is that blood? The man rose his face to mine so his lilac eyes could stare me down. The insane glint in his eyes caused, if possible, even more fear to spike within me.

He looked at me strangely, as he noticed a red light coming from my right eye. "What is with you, you freak! Why is your eye glowing." He seemed to not care for a response, as he started to drag me through a hallway. "Eh, it doesn't matter. We can always find out through some more... TESTS." A smile adorned his lips when he mentioned this and I don't know what I would give if I could just hack my own arm off to get away from this creep. The other figure opened a door when we reached the end of the empty hallway. The floor greeted my face, as I was shoved into a white sterile room. 

I wish I didn't look up. I really wish, but as I lifted my head up horrifying sharp tools were littered around the room. While others hung upon the far wall. 

"Aaaaallllrighty then! Time for some FUN!!!" The man from earlier said, as he chained my arms and legs down to a metal table. The other just let out a laugh that would make a grown adult cry out in fear and picked out what appeared to be a exacto knife slowly making his way toward me. 

I tried to breathe, but all the air was sucked out of my lungs as I began to hyperventilate. "No no! Get away from me! Stay away!!!" I desperately tried to shriek, but to no avail as the man reached to slice my chest. The blade gleamed as if it was enjoying the moment, as it drew even closer. The blade just reached the part of my chest where my heart lay beneath and it...

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The scream echoed around the room.

Kitsunei's POV

My feet thrummed against the marbled floor of the palace as I made my way to the throne room. I heard Atem scream while Yugi and I were playing a game of sennett. Thoughts of him harmed entered my mind, but quickly dispersed as I entered the throne room that was free of blood. 

"Atem?!" Yugi called as he ran past me to the figure writhing on the floor. He kneeled beside him and desperately tried to get Atem to awake.

"Go and fetch Isis!" I called to the nearest guard who responded by immediately leaving to search for the healer. I ran to Atem as he started gasping for air. His father started fretting as we'll not knowing what happened to his son, as he had seemed fine only moments before.

"What happened?" A feminine voice called as the entrance to the room opened again. The healer Isis stepped into the room. Within the same moment Atem stilled.

Everyone present looked to the prince as his crimson eyes slowly opened. He shot up as if his back rested upon embers. His eyes appeared bloodshot and his chest heaved for fresh air. Overall, looking disheveled, as if he had been attacked by a wild boar.

Shakily, Atem turned to me slowly. His eyes were wide, like he had just realized something. "K-Kit." He called me by my nickname, "I-I know where he is."


End file.
